Everybody Won
by AnthroLover
Summary: Spyro has another encounter with Ripto. He seems to be winning, but Ripto has a trick up his sleeve. Will Spyro win again, or will Ripto finally get what he want? WARNING: Main character's death.


"You can't escape Ripto." Screamed Spyro in the middle of the pursue. It was another day in which Ripto, the dinosaur sorcerer, tried to fight Spyro. Spyro, of course, take a great advantage, and in this Ripto tried to escape inside a dark nearby forest, just to be followed by our hero by flight.

The day had started really strange. First Spyro received a letter of someone telling him to meet in a field near to a forest; he'd gone there and only found Ripto waiting for him. And even Ripto was acting out of normal, he didn't seem to be trying to put a real fight, and now that he was running away he was letting a very clear and easy to follow track, almost like he wanted Spyro to follow him.

Spyro quickly dismissed those thoughts, thinking that Ripto had just gone completely dumb. Our hero would never imagine that this thought would be a deadly mistake.

As Spyro proceeded with his chase of the little dino sorcerer the forest became more threatening, as it became darker and denser. He noticed too that it was oddly quiet in there. There were no small animals running around, no birds humming, just silence, like everything else was avoiding this part of the forest.

He was so busy noticing his surroundings that he didn't even noticed what was in front of him as he flew. So it wasn't surprise when he flew straight to a great spider web, he quickly got wrapped in it as he fell to the ground, rolling until he came to a stop, and then he looked around what seemed a very different world inside the forest.

Everything in this part was covered in webbing, the spaces between the trees were connected by webs large enough to catch birds! Everything was blocked by curtains of silk, it give the place an old and scary style. Spyro was sttuned by the size of the webs,it had to be a swarm of spiders, no spider could do all of this alone. That's when Spyro heard a voice; Ripto's voice.

"Enjoying the view, Spyro?"

Spyro quickly turned his head to face Ripto, who was standong proudly and grinning as wide as a shark. "Ripto! What is up now?"

The dinosaur sorcerer only laughed. "Well Spyro, I have to say that I thought that this was going to be challenge. But luring you here was easier than I suppose. I thought you were smarter."

"So this is your new great plan?" asked Spyro. "Bring me to a nest of spiders?". Ripto only grinned even more. "Oh, yes Spyro, it is really a nest, but not for 'spiders', but just one spider."

Spyro only looked at him "Are you nuts? did you saw the size of the webs? No spider could have made it all alone."

Ripto grinned at him "Oh, are you sure?" Spyro was about to reply, when he felt something went dripping on his nose. It was warm and was of a slime-green. He looked up to see were this was coming from... And a scream died on his throat.

Right above him was a great, golden spider. Bigger than any spider that Spyro had already saw on his life, easilly twice his own size, and it's fangs dripped with saliva as its four blood-red eyes stared hungrily at the purple dragon.

Ripto laughed at the dragon who was motionless and said "Spyro, I'd like you too meet the Dragon Demiser. Its called like that because its favorite food is dragon. The younger the better."

As soon as he finished saying this, the spider screeched loud as it advanced against Spyro, who instinctively breathed fire over it. The spider retreated, Spyro smiled. But this smile soon died as the fire stopped and the spider was without any single burn. "Oh, and more." Said Ripto "Her body, along with her webs, are completely immune to dragon's breath."

Spyro then swung his tail, hitting the creature in the face and sending it aside, then he could run and, flapping his wings, with some difficulty due to the webs, take flight. He was going to do it! He was going to escape!

But his happiness was short lived as he was hit by something that send him to the ground. Ripto had hit him with a lightning spell.

"Oh, sorry Spyro." Said Ripto in a scinic tone "I was trying to help you beat the spider, my aiming have been so bad those days."

Spyro turned to him about to say something, but he become speechless when he saw the spider over him, her eyes shining with hunger. Spyro, by instinct, breathed flames over her again. Its only effect was to made the spider angry. It took a piece of web and, before Spyro could close his mouth, stuffed it in and held Spyro's mouth close.

Spyro cringed at the taste of the silk in his mouth, he tried to spit it out, but the spider held his mouth close. Soon the sticky thing in his mouth started to harden, sealing his mouth shut. And as if this wasn't enough, the spider put lines of silk around Spyro's mouth, tying it tight and preventing any chances of him opening his mouth or using his breath-weapows again.

Spyro could only hear Ripto laugh "Well, the great Spyro at mercy of a spider." He tainted "Well, I could even help you, but my protection magic only prevents the spider of seeing and hearing me, and it could discover and eat me too. So I'll only watch and cheer for you."

Spyro decided that if he made it out alive he was going to kill Ripto. Spyro tried to attack the spider with his limbs, but the spider took better this time and used silk to tie every part of his body he tried to use in his defense. Soon his frontlegs were tied in front of his body with lines of silk that ma a circle tying to his wings in his back, and his hind legs were now tied with silk along with his tail, leaving only one member where should be three.

Spyro "mmmmph"ed in his tight bounds, struggling uselessly. This ticked of the spider and it raised Spyro and slammed him in the ground. The young dragon cried out in pain as Ripto laughed. Spyro then stopped struggling, but he kept crying as the spider took him. Suddenly he felt something soft and warm enveloping his lower parts. He looked and realized that the spider was now spinning its silk around his lower part, enveloping it in a half cocoon constricvelly tight.

Spyro tried to squirm again, but the spider slammed him in the ground again to make him behalf, and resumed its work enveloping him in silk. After a while his lower part was now enveloped in a constrictive tie of white silk. So tight that he couldn't even move his legs or tail.

Soon the spider started enveloping him again, this time going to his upper body, spinning its silk across his belly and chest, and enveloping his body in a soft but strong grip. Now Spyro was having problems breathing as the silk pressed his chest, then a thought hit him. The spider surely was going to cover his head too, how he was going to breathe!?

He then started to "mmmph!" in his tied muzzle and struggle like mad in his silk-mummified body. But the web was so tight that he could barely move his body one or two inches. His head then turned to Ripto, who was watching grinning. Spyro then let out some "Hmmmmph!"s, his voice and eyes asking for Ripto to help him. The great Spyro, now begging his arch-enemy to save his life. It almost made Ripto be merciful and help him.

Almost.

Ripto only looked smiling at the purple dragon and say "Goodbye Spyro."

The purple dragon then closed his eyes and started crying, at this point he didn't cared he was now crying like a baby in front of his enemy. A few moments after, the spider then used its silk to start enveloping the young dragon's head.

First it passed its silk in his horns, neutralizing its sharp edges, then it moved down, covering the dragon's eyes, taking his light away, then it proceeded to wrap tight the web in his neck, making it even harder to breathe. The young dragon struggled the best he could and cried out of help. But it was fruitless. Soon the spider proceeded to cover his muzzle with web, slowly covering it in constrictive embrace untill even his nostrils were covered.

Spyro now had to struggle even to breathe, since the web allowed little to no air to pass. He felt his body, now mummified in silk and immobilized, being raised from the ground by four of the spider's legs, and then being carried and placed in one of the web formations, leaving him hanging there, then the legs left his body. But the difficulty to breath was still there, and was just a matter of moments before the air Spyro was able to breath was not enough to sustain his body.

Spyro now panicked more than ever. He struggled hard in the silk, bouncing in the web he was in. But the silk was tight and it was just too strong. He cried in despair. Why he had decided to follow Ripto alone? If he had called someone. But now was too late, he was going to die there and be some spider's dinner.

His mind was running, and even when the oxygen started to lack, his body struggled even more in futile attempts to free himself, and it soon spasmed, bending in his silk prison, before it started to slowly shut down for suffocation. The last things Spyro's mind registered before shutting down for good were the fear and the agony of breathlessness.

* * *

Ripto had watched grinning as Spyro was fully mummified in silk, leaving a cocoon in the shape of the purple dragon. He watched as the spider picked it up and placed it in one of the webs, and watched carefully, ready to attack Spyro in the case of the dragon was able to free himself.

He watched as the body struggled and spasmed in its prison of silk. It took a few minutes before the body finally stopped shaking and then becoming completely immobile.

Ripto cautiously waked up to the mummified dragon, and poked it with his scepter. Then he gave it a sharp hit with it. Not strong enough to call the Dragon Demiser's attention, but strong enough to hurt Spyro if he was alive. He then hit it again, and again, and again.

At all Ripto hit the encased body eleven times, more to his own amusement then to see if the job was done. Then he smiled wider then he had ever in his life. He did it! This must have been the best idea he ever had.

He looked up to the Demiser, wich was unable to see or hear him, and said "It was a pleasure to make business with you." And he walked away happily. He was finally free from that annoying purple pest and could finally took over all the reigns, and the spider had gained a fine feast.

In the end everybody won.


End file.
